


Jotun

by L122YTorch (orphan_account)



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Prison Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-05 00:54:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1087661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/L122YTorch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor worries over his morally-fallen brother. It haunts both his waking and sleeping dreams; so he travels down to the prison to see Loki. He ends up getting more than he'd bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jotun

It was an accident; the first time Thor saw Loki in his Jotun form.  

He had been unable to shake thoughts of his brother from his mind. He had nightmares of Loki dying, constantly haunting his sleep.  On one of these nights he awoke, dressed plainly, and quietly tread down one of the large golden corridors that stretched into a series of darker, lesser known, hallways. He hurried through hushed passageways and down steep stone steps until he reached the prison cells.

  It was the dead of night, but many prisoners were still awake. So he strode past quickly, hiding his face until he reached the very end of the corridor, where Loki’s singular, private cell resided.  

The god of mischief had been sick for a few weeks and was given his own cell to recover, out of courtesy. And despite being healed for a few days, they let him remain there until the end of the week.  

The cell’s walls were shaded, but only to Loki. Thor could look in. He knew that Loki must sense someone, but he made no attempt to move or acknowledge the new presence. He simply sat, his naked body up against a wall.   A wave of relief washed over Thor at the sight of his brother. 

He stood, looking in, alone in the passageway that led to Loki’s private cell. He felt guilty for spying, yet his feet wouldn’t move.  

Loki’s right leg was propped up, so Thor couldn’t see his most private areas. The man with the slick black hair groaned, his face tense, hands digging into the cell floor. He growled, limbs shaking, and his feet and fingers began to turn blue.   It was a rich, deep hue that spread like fire up his lithe, muscular limbs, until his entire body was the color of the darkest ice of Jotunheim.

His right leg fell to the side and Thor saw his brother's erection. His cheeks tinged red as his heart began to thud quickly inside his chest.

Loki brought his hand to grasp his rather impressive length. His hand was still at first, chest rising and falling like tidal waves. He gazed straight ahead at the opposite wall. And then his hand began to stroke his own hardness. Heavy eyelids fell shut and his head lulled back, exposing the graceful curve of his long neck. The adams apple bobbed as he let out an erotic moan.

His hips longed to leap off the floor, they jerked involuntarily as he twisted his hand on every other stroke. The sound of heavy breathing filled the small space. Precum glistened at the head of his dick. He slicked his hand with it and pulled and pushed faster.

Loki continued to moan, looking down at himself in his hand. 

Thor's mouth was dry, his boots were bolted to the floor, his eyes fixed on Loki's body. It was familiar, yet foreign. The muscles stretched the same, his night sky black hair fell around his shoulders and ended in half curls, as they always had. Yet…the pallor of his skin shone like snowflakes on ice. He had foreign ancient markings that ran from his head to his feet. Thor could even see some of those markings on his…cock.

He was hard. Standing there, watching Loki. Half in disgust of himself and half in pure arousal, adrenaline pounding between his ears with every heartbeat. His head told him to move, to leave, but his lust begged him to stay.

He had never seen a Jotun like this, and his mind struggled to connect Loki's form with the brother he had grown up with. Thor desperately wanted to watch Loki spill his seed, and come apart at the seams.

They grew up together, wrestled together, bathed together, but that was when Loki was blood. Thor would become aroused and spend days avoiding Loki, revolted by his body's reaction to his own family. But Loki wasn't blood…perhaps Thor wasn't as despicable as he had perceived for the thoughts and dreams that haunted his adolescence and adulthood.

Thor was suddenly snapped out of his thoughts as he took in the fact that Loki was shifting. The god of deception turned, faced the wall that Thor stood, masked behind, and with bent knees, he sunk his ass to the floor, legs on either side of his body. He was still looking down at his pulsing cock that jumped in his hand. His breath came out in huffs, he was so cold, that the icy air flowed out of him as if he stood outside in a winter storm.

The partition was beginning to fog at the corners, and Thor just stared, lips parted, throat suppressing his own groan.

Loki moved quickly now, his hair bouncing against naked blue shoulders, his balls hitting the floor every time he sunk back down after bucking up. His eyes were lowered.

"Thoooorrrr," he ground out between locked teeth. A small noise escaped out of Thor's throat, his erection strained against his pants painfully. 

Finally, Loki looked up. His eyes were like rubies that sucked up all the fire in his body, turning it to ice. The red burned and blazed and ghosted over Thor's figure, looking without seeing.

He whimpered and moaned, jerking into his hand with violent abandon. Finally he cried out as a thick stream of liquid came spilling from his dick. It slid down his glossy hand and collected in a pool on the prison floor. 

His hand was still holding on to the source of his pleasure when the rich blue began to fade from his skin. He heaved in lungfuls of air, sitting open and exposed as his body returned to the form that Thor was familiar with. A soft pink color spread to his face, and his rich red eyes morphed into their complimentary color.

The Asguardian stared into the space outside of his cell. 

"I know that you're there," he said, suddenly cracking the silence. "At first I thought it was a guard…but I know it's you," his words dripped with passion, disdain, lust…

Silence.

"Let me see you brother," he said, head cocked, scanning the blankness that his eyes perceived.

Thor knew it would not be wise. He was flush, cheeks red, length pulling at his now extremely tight pants. Sweat had gathered at his temples, and his hands were gripped in tight fists. Rational thought told him to flee, forget this ever happened, yet his hand reached out and instead of pulling down the one-way viewing, he stepped inside of the cell.

It was a small step up, but once he made it, he stood, towering, directly over Loki who was still on the floor, legs still sprawled on either side of his body, looking up at him with wonder and amusement in his grass green eyes.

A dangerous smile spread across his face. 

Thor's whole body was vibrating, his resolve was weak, his thoughts were a swirling torrent. Thunder rumbled in the distance.

A shudder ran through Loki's naked body at hearing the sound. 

"Was this some sort of scheme for me? Some trap?" Thor growled. Loki smiled. "Brother, how could I work you into a scheme when I didn't even know you were coming to visit? I was simply taking advantage of my alone time," he said, the final words tasting bitter in his mouth as he shot an angry look in the direction that the other prisoners were being held. 

Thor didn't know what to make of any of it. He didn't trust his brother, didn't believe his lies. He didn't understand his own feelings, he just stood there, looking down angrily at this brother that has caused him so much strife throughout his life. 

"What's wrong brother?" Loki said, staring up lustfully at Thor, "you look conflicted," he mused. The raven haired male licked his lips for a moment and then let his eyes wander down Thor's body, landing at the crotch that was directly in his eyesight. He reached out a hand and rubbed his palm against the hardness there. 

It surprised Thor, but he soon found himself leaning into the touch. Again the thunder shook in the distance.

"You wish to kill me," Thor stated matter-of-factly.

"Oh…always," Loki replied. "But not right now," he said, nimble fingers reaching to unfasten Thor's pants.

Thor didn't assist, but he didn't resist either. If his brother's magic wasn't rendered useless by these walls, he would be more concerned for his safety. 

"I will not kill you tonight Thor," Loki spoke quietly, a sincerity in his voice so real that it sounded foreign. "Then what is it that you want from me Loki?" Thor asked.

Loki let out a heavy sigh wrapped in a moan as he set Thor's erection free and took it in his hand. His touch felt cool, but not uncomfortable, and Thor's body lurched forward. "I want sex," Loki said, his eyes devouring the solid penis in his hand, before he brought his lips down to kiss it's head. 

"Looookiiii," Thor moaned out as the mischievous one took the erection into his mouth. He sucked and hummed and teased it with his silver tongue before taking the entire length of it in his mouth and throat. He swallowed, tried to get comfortable, buried his nose in the patch of blonde curls that sat at the base of the member, and breathed in Thor's sex. He bobbed up and down, balls hitting his chin when he'd reach Thor's hilt, cock sliding down his throat.

Thor ran his fingers through Loki's silky hair gasping at the sensations engulfing his senses. He moaned Loki's name, reveling in the feel of Loki's hands skimming his thighs, ass and balls. Loki looked up at him obscenely, with precum and spit dripping from the corners of his mouth, mouth full of Thor, water gathering in front of those blazing emerald eyes. It was enough to make Thor come.

But with a loud pop, Loki withdrew abruptly.

"What are you doing?" Thor nearly sputtered. "Surely leaving me like this would be the cruelest thing you've ever done to me." 

Loki smiled. "Even crueler than what I did on Midgard?" he retorted. 

"Possibly," Thor answered, feeling delight bloom in his chest at the revival of the banter they used to share many decades ago.

Thor's eyes drifted all over Loki, stopping at his again engorged sex. Loki caught the stare. "Like what you see?" he queried. 

Thor had to stop himself from rolling his eyes.

"I don't wish to finish you like that," Loki revealed. "I would urge you to make better use of your erection," he said falling away from thor, leaning back on his elbows and pulling his legs open.

Even in the dim light, his gaze shown fiercely, his hair shined, his teeth glowed white. His body was well chiseled, with a smattering of dark hair at his chest that descended down his taut abdomen in a thin line until it reached a patch of black curls that sat at the base of his long cock. He looked absolutely deadly, even now, spread out and aroused. And Thor knew that Loki desired to undo him, even if it was he doing the thrusting. Thor knew that Loki plotted his destruction. And at this rate…he jus might get it.


End file.
